The Twins Plus One
by YoukiKaira
Summary: The G-boys are stuck with Duo, his twin sister, and 1 other member that is kinda annoying. Will they survive the chaos?
1. Default Chapter

The Twins Plus One  
  
Disclamer: I do not own anybody or anything in this story.

Kaira: But I don't wanna do this!  
  
Duo: You have to do this for us Kaira! It's the only way we are going to get in there!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, besides, you're the only girl in our group. It would be kinda hard for anyone of us to go in there. They would notice something right away.  
  
Kaira: I'm not the only girl here! Don't forget about Hippie! She's apart of us now too!  
  
Heero: Yeah, but we aren't going to trust her with the mission.   
  
Duo: She would mess it up and then we would fail!  
  
Trowa: (whispers) And you know how Heero is about failing missions.  
  
Kaira: (Shivers) So, where is Hippie anyway?  
  
Wufei: Her and Quatre went out to get some groceries. Duo deciced to eat everything in the kitchen.  
  
Duo: Well, I was hungry!  
  
(Car pulls up outside)  
  
Kaira: They're back.  
  
Heero: Kaira, you're doing this rather you like it or not. I'm not going to let Hippie have the mission and Duo wouldn't look like a girl, even though you guys are twins.  
  
Kaira: Fine, fine. I'm just not going to wear a pink dress and frilly things!  
  
Duo: Now that thats settled, Lets go bug Quatre and Hippie for something to eat. I'm starving!  
  
Kaira: I'm up for that!  
  
Trowa: I think I'll stay in here. It's more safe.  
  
Wufei: Stupid baka. You just ate about an hour ago.  
  
Heero: Haven't you figured out that he's a bottomless pit?  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Hippie: Where do you want me to set these Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Oh, just put them in that cabinet.  
  
Duo: Hiya Quatre! What didja get?  
  
Hippie: Oh no you don't! Stay out of the kitchen Duo! I'm not going to have you eat everything before we cook it!  
  
Duo: Fine, fine! (Leaves)  
  
Kaira: What was that about?  
  
Quatre: Just running Duo out of the kitchen again.  
  
Kaira: Oh, well that must be a routine for you guys.  
  
Hippie: I'm watching you Kai.  
  
Kaira: What do you mean? And why did you call me that?  
  
Hippie: I know that you sneak food for Duo and I think it would be a nice nick name for you.  
  
Quatre: That does sound kinda nice. And then both you and Duo would have 3-letter names.  
  
Kaira: Hum, whatever. And you, who says I sneak food for Duo?  
  
Hippie: I do. Its the samething all the time. Duo gets kicked out of the kitchen and you show up and then MY cookies get missing.  
  
Kaira: So you're blameing it on me? Thats not very nice. Do you have any proof?  
  
Quatre: Come on now you guys! Kaira, you just go ahead and find Duo, I'm sure he's getting into something. And Hippie, you help me with this food. Ok?   
  
Hippie & Kaira: Ok....

Hippie: I'm still going to keep my eye on you.  
  
(In the Living Room)  
  
Trowa: Got kicked form the kitchen again huh?  
  
Duo: Yeah, but I always have back up.  
  
Wufei: What do you mean?  
  
Heero: Don't tell me that you got her into it too....  
  
Kaira: Hiya guys!  
  
Duo: So what did ya manage to find?  
  
Kaira: (whispering) Well, I think Hippie is catching on, but I got this. (Holds up a whole box of Cookies)  
  
Duo: Alright!  
  
Trowa: He did. He got Kaira into stealing the food from right under our noses.  
  
Wufei: Now we have to watch both of them.   
  
Heero: That would explain where my cake went.  
  
Trowa: You had a cake?  
  
Wufei: Did you hide it in your spandex like you do your gun?  
  
Duo: Now if he had it in there, don't you think it would have been a little hard for us to take it?  
  
Heero: So you did take it?  
  
Kaira: Duo! You are so absent minded!  
  
Duo: Oops...  
  
Heero: Now I have to find a different hiding spot.  
  
Trowa: I want in on that place!  
  
Wufei: Me too! Everytime I turn my back, my chocolates get missing!  
  
Heero: As long as you two never let on to where it is.  
  
Duo: You know we'll find it.  
  
Kaira: Yeah, you know how good Duo's sense of smell is.  
  
Trowa: He can smell a fresh cookie a mile away.  
  
Wufei: That just scares me.  
  
Heero: I don't want to think about it.   
  
Hippie: Dinner's done you guys!  
  
Duo & Kaira: Alright! Chow time!  
  
Trowa: I think we better go before we get left with nothing to eat.  
  
Heero: Good plan.  
  
Wufei: If you Bakas eat everything before I get in there, you guys are dead!  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Quatre: Here they come, get ready.  
  
Hippie: Right. (tugs rope as soon as the door opens)  
  
Duo: Ahhhh!  
  
Kaira: What the heck!  
  
Wufei: Yay! More food for me!  
  
Trowa: Wait for us!  
  
Heero: Don't make me pull out my gun.  
  
Everyone stops in time as they let Heero come in the kitchen and sit at the table.  
  
Hippie: Ok, now that everyone is in here, we may eat.  
  
Duo: What kind of a joke is this?  
  
Kaira: Whatever it is, it isn't funny...  
  
Quatre: Come on now! We all want to eat!  
  
Trowa: I might acually be stuffed tonight.  
  
Heero: That was a nice plan.  
  
Wufei: Lookie here! A nice chicken leg! (Hangs it in front of Duo and Kaira's faces. They are bounded in the rope and tied to each other.)  
  
Trowa: I wouldn't do that.  
  
Wufei: Come on now, they can't get me!  
  
Kaira: Not right now, but we will get you all later.  
  
Duo: So watch your backs.  
  
Everyone shudders at the thought. The last time they decided to do something like this, they all woke up with dirty underwear on their heads tied to dining chairs butt naked by the highway.  
  
Wufei: I still haven't recovered from the last experience.  
  
Trowa: I'm going to go hide now.  
  
Heero: If you mess with me again, I'll blow your heads off.  
  
Quatre: Can I join you in hiding Trowa?  
  
Wufei: Me too. I don't want to become the next victim in a publicity stunt!  
  
Hippie: I'll do clean up then.   
  
Wufei, Trowa, Quatre: Thanks!! (Run out the room)  
  
Duo: (shouts) We'll find you three!  
  
Kaira: You won't be able to hide for long!  
  
Hippie: Stop yelling already! And you guys aren't going to do anything until this mission is done.   
  
Heero: (unties the pair) I'll be with the others in helping them find something for you to wear so that you can fit in, Kaira.  
  
Kaira: K.  
  
Hippie: Don't you go anywhere Kaira. You're going to help me with clean up.  
  
Kaira: You volunteered! Why do I have to help?  
  
Hippie: Becuz you stole MY box of cookies!  
  
Kaira: He-he! How do you know it was me?  
  
Hippie: Cuz you where the only one in the kitchen since we came back from grocery shoping.  
  
Duo: I'm going to go help them out.   
  
Kaira: Man! I hate cleaning up! Ok, fine. C'ya Duo!


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
(Later in the bathroom)  
  
Kaira: Who does she think she is? First tieing me and Duo up and then making me clean up? What kinda punishment is that? (turns on the shower and gets in)  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Wufei: Hurry up! There's only one bathroom in the house you know!   
  
Kaira: Oh shut-up! I'll be out in a minute. And if you have to go that bad, just come in here. It's not like the shower curtains are see-through ya know.  
  
Wufei: (nervous that it might be a trap) Well, uh....ok?  
  
Trowa: (sees Wufei go into the bathroom) Uh huh....I wonder whats going on in there?  
  
(5min. later)  
  
Kaira: (Turns off the water) Are you still in here Wufei?  
  
(No Answer)  
  
Kaira: (Peeks around the curtain) Wufei what are you doing? It's not like I've hid a bomb in the toliet or anything. I'm not as bad as Duo, ya know!  
  
Wufei: (snaps out of his fear daze at the toliet) Right! He he silly me!   
  
Kaira: Since you're still in here, do ya mind handing me a towel?  
  
Wufei: Sure, whatever. (throws towel over the curtain)  
  
Kaira: Thanks. Now are you done yet or do I have to stay in the shower all day so that I won't disturb you?  
  
Wufei: Um, well you can leave, since I see no clothes here.....  
  
Kaira: What?! I could have sworn I put some on the back of the sink!  
  
Wufei: (looks at the sink. There are clothes there,but he wants to get back at her, so he hides them.) Nope, I don't see anything here.  
  
Kaira: Geez, Man that means I'll have to walk to my room with just a towel on. That is not going to be fun.  
  
Wufei: Well, anything is better than nothing.....  
  
(outside the door)  
  
Quatre: How long have they been in there?  
  
Trowa: For about 10 mintues now.  
  
Heero: I didn't think Wufei was that type of person.  
  
Duo: I didn't think Kaira was really that bad!  
  
Hippie: Well she is your sister......  
  
Duo: Whats that supposed to mean?!  
  
(Back in the bathroom)  
  
Kaira: I have a solution! I can just wear your clothes, since you are in here and then you can take a shower.  
  
Wufei: What?! I'm not taking a shower after you!   
  
Kaira: It's not like I'm rigging the thing to explode when you turn the knob, Wufei. (steps out of the shower with a towel on)  
  
Wufei: See, whats wrong with that?  
  
Kaira: Whats wrong with you not wanting to take a shower so that I can borrow your clothes?  
  
Wufei: Cuz my clothes are dirty and you know that your clean, and well um....  
  
Kaira: You haven't been out the house all day!   
  
Wufei: You don't believe me? Here then smell this! (takes his shirt off and thows it at her)  
  
Kaira: Eww, it does stink. See, you need a shower Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Not right now I'm not!  
  
Kaira: Fine then. (drops the shirt on the floor) I'm leaving then. And for your sake, nobody better be out here.  
  
(outside the door)  
  
Hippie: How long has it been now?  
  
Trowa: About 15 mintues.  
  
Duo: What are they doing in there?!  
  
Heero: This surprises me.  
  
Quatre: What does?  
  
Heero: The fact that Wufei is in there with a girl.  
  
Duo: I still don't understand what you mean when you said that she was my sister afterall.  
  
Trowa: Thats becuz you are dense.  
  
Heero: I'll agree to that.  
  
Duo: I am no-  
  
door opens to reveal Kaira wrapped in a towel and her hair out of a braid since she was in the shower and Wufei in the background fixing to pull his shirt over his head.  
  
Hippie: Well, well, well! What do we have here?  
  
Kaira: (gives an evil glare toward Wufei) This is not what it looks like if I think thats what you guys are thinking.  
  
Duo: Kaira! I didn't know that you were that bad!  
  
Wufei: What are you talking about? (remembering what Kaira said about the toliet)  
  
Heero: And I didn't think you were really like that Wufei...  
  
Kaira: What are you people talking about!???  
  
Wufei: You think that...Me...and........Kaira.......AHH!!! You guys are some purverted people!  
  
Trowa: We are only espressing statements of what we have seen.  
  
Duo: So, Kaira. How about some details?  
  
Kaira: (face starts to glow red) You guys are hopeless! (Stomps off to her room)  
  
Quatre: Well, that went really well.  
  
Wufei: Yay! I finally got her back!  
  
Duo: What do you mean?   
  
Wufei: I hid her clothes so that she would have to walk through the house in a towel.  
  
Heero: And you got caught in an unlucky act.  
  
Wufei: Nothing went on!  
  
Hippie: Thats what they all say......  
  
Wufei: She's right! You people ARE hopeless! (goes to his room and slams the door)  
  
Quatre: I hope that Kaira will still do the mission.  
  
Heero: And if she doesn't, Hippie you will be up, and you better not mess it up.  
  
Hippie: Aw, come on! I won't, I promise!  
  
Trowa: Don't promise anything yet. Kaira hasn't said anything.  
  
Duo: I'll go apologize to her from all of us. And ask her about it.  
  
Quatre: Good Idea. I'll go make some tea.  
  
Hippie: Do you need any help?  
  
Quatre: Sure, I could use the company. Espescially to watch my back.  
  
Trowa: I'm coming down with you guys. I don't wanna be left alone...  
  
Heero: I'm going to my room.....  
  
(In Kaira's room)  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Kaira: What do you want?  
  
Duo: To say sorry from the group?  
  
Kaira: Huh? Oh, I'm already over it! I knew you guys were just kidding around. It's just I was getting cold just standing there in a towel.  
  
Duo: Oh...Well, do you wanna go tramatize Wufei? He hid your clothes you know..  
  
(opens door)  
  
Kaira: He did what!?  
  
In in Kitchen  
  
(slamming nosies are heard coming from Wufei's room)  
  
Trowa: Duo must of told Kaira about Wufei.  
  
Quatre: Should I fetch the first aid kit?  
  
Hippie: Nah, I don't think it will be that serious since Duo is with her.  
  
Trowa: Second thought, you might wanna go get it.  
  
Quatre: Agreed. 


	3. Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
The next day  
  
Kaira: I can't believe you are making me wear this!  
  
Trowa: It's the uniform of the school!  
  
Karia: But it's pink!  
  
Duo: And frilly.  
  
Quatre: It will be ok Kaira! Just put it on and try it out.  
  
Kaira: Fine..  
  
Wufei: You know, She will need to do her hair since she will look just like Duo in a dress if she leaves it in a braid.  
  
Heero: Good point. Quatre, you have anyway of fixing it?  
  
Duo: She's not going to be happy about this...  
  
Quatre: Ofcourse. Hey, where is Hippie?  
  
Trowa: I don't know. I haven't seen her this morning.  
  
Heero: Hurry up Kaira! You'll be late for your class, and fail the mission.   
  
Kaira: I'm right here!  
  
Duo: I wouldn't look too good in that....  
  
Quatre: Come sit over here Kaira. We need to fix your hair.  
  
Wufei: So you will look more like a girl instead of Duo in a dress.  
  
Trowa: I think you got your point across the first time you said that Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Well what do you expect from me this morning?! My head is throbbing from pain!  
  
Heero: Hurry up! We're wasting time.  
  
Quatre: Ok, I'm done.   
  
Duo: Lets go!  
  
All hop in Trowa's car  
  
Kaira: Why do we have to ride in Trowas car? Why can't I drive myself? My car is way cooler.  
  
Trowa: Stop complaining! You're getting there aren't you?  
  
Heero: Just get her to the school.  
  
Duo: Hope ya have fun!  
  
Quatre: And try not to get into any fights.  
  
Kaira: Me? Get into fights? Yeah right.  
  
Everyone looks at her   
  
Kaira: What?!  
  
Heero: You remember what to do?  
  
Duo: Better not forget.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Your butt is on my leg!  
  
Duo: It's not my fault! Trowa you need to get a bigger car man!  
  
Kaira: Yes, I need to find Miss Relena and ask her if she has a date to the prom.  
  
Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre: ?????  
  
Quatre: What is she talking about Heero?  
  
Heero: I have no idea. The mission is to find Miss Relena and find out what her brother's plans are to sabitoge the prom.  
  
Duo: What kind of a mission is that?  
  
Trowa: I would just leave it at that, Duo.  
  
Wufei: You're going to the prom with Peacecraft?  
  
Kaira: So, you think Zechs is trying to keep you and Relena apart? Hmmmm...  
  
Heero: You better not make matters worse.  
  
Kaira: Hey hey hey! I'm just thinking! No actions taken!  
  
Quatre: Yet.  
  
Trowa: We're here!  
  
Wufei: Good! Now somebody move so that Maxwell can get his butt off of me!  
  
Kaira: C'ya later guys.  
  
Quatre: Who is that?  
  
Everyone looks to where he is pointing  
  
Trowa: Please don't tell me.....  
  
Wufei: That that is....  
  
Duo: Who I think it is?  
  
Heero: What is she doing here!?!?!? Shes going to ruin everything!  
  
Kaira: Don't worry Heero! I'll handle everything....  
  
The car leaves and Kaira walks over to Hippie who is talking to Relena  
  
Kaira: Hi there, how are you?  
  
Relena: I'm fine. It's great to get to know you two new people better.  
  
Kaira: Yes it is. How bout we get started to our first class?  
  
Hippie: That sounds fine by me.  
  
Relena: Great! I would hate to be late.  
  
Kaira: Lead the way!  
  
Hippie: Are you mad at me?  
  
Kaira: Not as mad as Heero is.  
  
Hippie: (gulp)  
  
Relena: Did you mention Heero? Are you guys friends of his?  
  
Kaira: Yes we are. He said that he was planning on taking you to the prom.  
  
Hippie: Oh! You 2 would make the cutest couple!  
  
Relena: Yes, he is sweet. But I'm not sure my brother will allow it.  
  
Kaira: What do you mean? Aren't you old enough you make your own decisions?  
  
Relena: Yes, but he doesn't see it that way.   
  
Hippie: If he was here I would give him a talk or two.  
  
Relena: Oh hush! He works here. If you say anything like that around here, he might put you in detention.  
  
Kaira: Great. So much for free speech.  
  
Relena: Well here we are. I'll talk to you after class.  
  
Hippie: Ok. Bye for now!  
  
Kaira: Bye.  
  
In the classroom  
  
Teacher: We have 2 new students that will be joining us for the day. This here is Kaira Maxwell and she is Hippie, um. What is your last name dear?  
  
Hippie: (daydreaming) Soon to be Winner....  
  
Teacher: Winner huh? Ok, then. You guys can sit over there.   
  
Kaira: Last name soon to be Winner huh?  
  
Hippie: Did I say that out loud?  
  
Kaira: Well yeah...  
  
Teacher: Ok, everyone turn to pg. 789 and write every word on that page.   
  
Class: Moans   
  
Teacher: (on the phone whispering) Yes sir. The girl named Hippie is a Winner and the other is the twin of Duo Maxwell. "" Yes sir, I'll send them right there. "" Good bye sir. hangs up Um, Hippie and Kaira? The principal wants to see you in the office.  
  
Hippie: Great, we are here for 10 mintutes and we are already called to the office.  
  
Kaira: It's all your fault. Talking about that guy that way.  
  
Hippie: Sure blame me.  
  
Teacher: He says you will need you stuff.  
  
In the Principals Office  
  
Hippie and Kaira: Zechs!   
  
Zechs: Hello girls. You have been caught. Now, I am placing you under arrest and you shall be kept in an un-escape-able prision. I know of Duo Maxwells escapes and you, his sister, will not be slipping out from under our noses.  
  
Hippie: Great. Now we are in trouble. I suppose this is my fault too?  
  
Kaira: I didn't say a word.  
  
Hippie: Maybe if we used different last names?  
  
Kaira: It would have worked for you.   
  
Zechs: Have fun girls!  
  
Back in the Car  
  
Heero: Why haven't they come out yet? The bell has rung nearly 10 min. ago!  
  
Duo: Come on now, be pateint. I'm sure they just got a little side-tracked cheaking out everyone in the school.  
  
Trowa: Just hope that Hippie didn't do anything to get them in trouble.  
  
Quatre: Hey guys, I just found out that Zechs is the principle of the school!  
  
Wufei: What?! That means that they might have been caught, thanks to Kaira looking like Duo and everything.  
  
Heero: Now what?! If we go and save them, then Zechs will never let me near Relena!  
  
Duo: Dude! Get over her already! We have other stuff to worry about now!  
  
Trowa: Look, there's Relena. Maybe we can talk to her and find out what happened to them.  
  
Wufei: Good Idea. Quatre and Trowa should go talk to her. Heero and I will stay in the car.  
  
Duo: And what about me?  
  
Trowa: You can go explore the school and try to find them.  
  
Quatre: Yes, you are the expert terrorist at those kinds of things.  
  
Wufei: Just don't get yourself caught.  
  
Heero: And if you mess this up, I'll Kill you myself.  
  
Duo: Well, thanks for the good luck...... 


	4. Chappie 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
In Dentention Hall  
  
Kaira: What kinda punishment is this?!  
  
Hippie: To be the leader of Oz, you sure do some lame things...  
  
(Both girls are tied in a desk, unable to move anything but their heads)  
  
Soilder: Should I kill them now sir?  
  
Zechs: No no. The others will come for them. Then we can kill them all.  
  
{enter soilder #2}  
  
#2: Sir!  
  
Zechs: What is it? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?!  
  
#2: Yes sir, but there has been a break in! And we need all the help we can get! Sir!  
  
Zechs: See, I told you they would come. Alright! I want all of my army sent to that place immediately!  
  
Soilders 1&2: Sir! Yes Sir!  
  
Kaira: (sigh) Why can't we be invited?  
  
Hippie: It's soo boring here! You are a bad host!  
  
Zechs: What? Am I not entertaining you yet? How about I cut off your hair? Then you won't have a habit of puting things in it like your brother will ya? (holds up a little piece of metal)  
  
Kaira: Oh, now where did that come from? He he he.....  
  
Hippie: As much as I would like to see her angry, that would be even more boring than watching you pace in a circle. Are you constipated?  
  
Zechs: No! You are an annoying woman! When will you shut-up?!  
  
Kaira: She never shuts up.  
  
Hippie: (beams)  
  
Zechs: (leaves the room)  
  
Kaira: Yay! Now for me to get to work!  
  
Hippie: What are you talking about?  
  
Kaira: (pulls another little piece of metal from her shoe, somehow) Always have a backup!   
  
Hippie: Thats awsome!  
  
Person that has entered the room: Well, you could've just waited till i got in here...  
  
Kaira: Who are you?  
  
Hippie: Yeah, like we knew you were coming.....  
  
Person: My name is Reno.  
  
Hippie: Reno? Thats kinda a strange name.  
  
Reno: So is Hippie...  
  
Hippie: Hey! How did you know my-OW! Kaira! Watch what you are doing!  
  
Kaira: Sorry, but you have to hold still.  
  
Reno: Come on, we have to get moving.  
  
And Duo enters  
  
Duo: Kaira, Hippie, and.....who the heck are you?!  
  
Kaira: His name is Reno. He came to rescue us but as you can see, I have it under control.  
  
Reno: Whoa! I thought you were just kidding about being a girl! I didn't know that THE Duo Maxwell had a twin sister!  
  
Duo & Kaira: (Fall over anime style)  
  
Hippie: She's only the second best! Duo takes first ofcourse.  
  
Duo: Anyway, we have to work fast. We have to steal the plans for the operation P.R.O.M.  
  
Reno: Operation Prom?  
  
Kaira: No, P.R.O.M.  
  
Hippie: Do we have to spell it out for you over and over again?  
  
Duo: I think they have it in the locker room.  
  
Kaira: The locker room?!  
  
Hippie: Let me guess, the girls?   
  
Duo: Well, that would explain why we were only wanting Kaira to go in....  
  
Reno: Girls, only..  
  
(Back ground)  
  
#2: They're in the hall! The intruders are escaping with the prisoners!  
  
#1: We'll block'em off!  
  
(Main ground)  
  
Kaira: Great...  
  
Duo: Don't worry, I have a back-up plan!  
  
Hippie: What is it with you guys and back-ups?  
  
Reno: Hey, I'm not complaining about it!  
  
Duo: Come on follow me!  
  
In the school yard  
  
Relena: I have no idea what happened. They were in class and then they got called to the office.  
  
Trowa: That doesn't sound good.  
  
Quatre: Not at all. We need to go back and tell Heero and Wufei. I hope Duo is safe.  
  
Relena: Heero? He's here?  
  
Trowa: Um, well, yeah...?  
  
Relena: Can I see him?  
  
Quatre: Well, I don't know. Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I don't see why not, but...  
  
Relena: Oh I promise not to get overly excited! I just want to see him is all.  
  
Quatre: Oookay....  
  
Back in the Car  
  
Wufei: Heero! Would you calm down! The mission is not failed yet! Duo is in there too!  
  
Heero: I know I know! Thats what worries me! I know I can trust Kaira, but the two of them together plus Hippie....  
  
Wufei: I know what you mean. By themselves they can be handled, but together they are a hard force to beat.   
  
Heero: It's the twins plus one.......  
  
Wufei: A dangerous combination...  
  
Heero: Wufei, why is Relena at the door?  
  
Wufei: Oh no....  
  
Quatre: Hey guys! Relena just wanted to see Heero.  
  
Trowa: I hope its ok....  
  
Relena: Heero? Are you in there?  
  
Wufei: Um, Hee-  
  
Heero: Relena! How nice to see you!  
  
Wufei, Quatre, Trowa: (Mouths drop open)  
  
Wufei: When did he become polite?  
  
Trowa: Must of happened over night..  
  
Quatre: I had to work at my Niceness!  
  
All 3: (Sigh)  
  
Relena: Heero! Are you ok? Why are you guys here?  
  
Wufei: Thats classified.  
  
Heero: Well, I was on a mission to get you to come to the prom with me. Is that ok?  
  
Trowa: So much for classified....  
  
Quatre: I think we need to let them be. Come on we need to go find Duo and the other 2.  
  
Wufei: Only God knows how much trouble they are getting into.... 


	5. Chappie 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
Back in the school  
  
Reno: This is your back-up plan!?  
  
Kaira: And whats the problem with it?  
  
Hippie: You need to get out more man.  
  
Duo: This is only the beginning of the fun!  
  
Reno: I think I'm going to die! I can't believe your plan is to run away and set traps as we run!  
  
Kaira: Well, it will slow them down, plus its fun to see them try and get out of Me and Duo's newest invention!  
  
Hippie: They do this all the time.  
  
Duo: Oz is our testing place.  
  
Reno: How nice...  
  
Kaira: Here's the locker room. Come on!  
  
Reno: Us too?  
  
Duo: Don't tell me you rather be a fried chicken!  
  
Hippie: Come on! In you go!  
  
They all run into the locker room and set up bombs. They find the plans and set them onfire. They then run to the others and Duo presses the button  
  
Kaira: I thought you set the bombs?  
  
Duo: I know I did! How come it won't blow up!?  
  
Hippie: Don't look at me! I did my part!  
  
Reno: I think I did it right...?  
  
Kaira: Ah! Come on Duo, we need to go and trigger-  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!  
  
Kaira: Never mind...  
  
Duo: I forgot it had a countdown on it.  
  
Hippie: Now you tell us...  
  
Reno: NOOOO!! The school! It's blown up! I didn't get my stuff out my locker!  
  
Trowa: I hope the mission went well?  
  
Quatre: I sure hope so.  
  
Wufei: I hope you destroyed Zechs too. Relena and Heero seem to like each other A LOT.  
  
Everyone turns to see Relena & Heero Kissing  
  
Kaira: Oh come on now!  
  
Duo: Go Heero!  
  
Hippie: Duo! You are so immature!  
  
Trowa: And you're dense.  
  
Quatre: We better get back to the safe house.  
  
Wufei: Good idea. I don't wanna get caught here. And I'm driving, I don't want Duo to sit in my lap again.....  
  
Reno: I don't even want to know what that means...  
  
(15min. later)  
  
Wufei: How long has this been going on?  
  
Trowa: About 15 minutes.  
  
Quatre: What are you, the time keeper?  
  
Trowa: Basically.  
  
Kaira: Hey, Duo. Where did you get that popcorn?  
  
Duo: I always bring food with me, for a just in case situation.  
  
Hippie: That explains why we have to go the the market about every weekend...  
  
Quatre: Shouldn't we split them up? I mean, we have to get out of here, Oz troops are all over the place!  
  
Reno: Well, I'm sitting in the front with Wufei. I don't want anybody sitting on my lap.  
  
Duo: Man, why can't we just sit and watch the show? We don't see this stuff on tv!  
  
Trowa: Thats because we blocked the channels.  
  
Kaira: Where did the main pair go?  
  
Everyone turns their heads to the left just in time to see Relena pull Heero into Her Limo  
  
Wufei: I wonder if it has to do with the purfume?  
  
Trowa: What do you mean?  
  
Quatre: I think he means that her purfume maybe controling Heero.  
  
Hippie: Heero is going to be soo mad with her! I'm just glad its not me..  
  
Kaira: Come on, lets get outta here!  
  
Duo: Wait! I wanna finish my popcorn!  
  
Wufei: Leave it for the birds Maxwell! (Jumps into the drivers seat)  
  
Reno: Hey wait for me! (gets in the front passinger side)  
  
Trowa: Hey Reno, you better slide over, the front is a 3-seater! And I'm not sitting in the back with Duo..  
  
Duo: Pile-up!  
  
Quatre: No, Duo!  
  
Duo swings in and slams into Quatre which in turn slams him into Hippie, which in fact made a lot of room for Kaira to get in.  
  
Kaira: Thanks Bro!  
  
Duo: No prob!  
  
Hippie & Quatre: Owww.....  
  
Wufei: Are we all in? I hope so cuz I'm gone!  
  
Trowa: Be sure to hold on to dear life!  
  
Reno: Why?  
  
Wufei slams down the gas and zoom zoom zoom they go!  
  
[Back at the safe house]  
  
Everyone falls out of the car sick to their stomachs except Wufei ofcourse  
  
Reno: Why did I have to ask?  
  
Hippie: Now I'm hurt and feel sick!  
  
Quatre: Here, I'll help you to the house.  
  
Hippie: (Blushes) Um, thanks...  
  
Kaira: (whispers) to Duo OOOhh, looks like we have a pair of love birds.  
  
Duo: Sure does.  
  
Trowa: What are you two whispering about?  
  
Wufei: It better not be about safe house adomination.  
  
Reno: Why do I get the feeling that I should of stayed home?  
  
[Everyone walks into the house]  
  
Duo: Well that was a blast!  
  
Kaira: Yeah! I know what we can do now!  
  
Duo: I do too!  
  
Trowa: Plz noo...  
  
Wufei: What are you scared of? Loosing again?  
  
Reno: I'm going to ask anyway, what are you guys talking about?  
  
Hippie: You'll see! (Wink)  
  
Quatre: (gets jealous) Yeah, you'll find out soon enough. (walks over to the couch and pulls Hippie with him)  
  
Kaira: Alright! Now we have to pick three people to pull names out of a hat and that will be your partner.  
  
Duo: Ok, I say New kid is a puller.  
  
Kaira: Alright, the rest of ya put in your names here. (pulls out a hat)  
  
[everyone does as they are told.]  
  
Duo: And the next puller is Trowa!  
  
Kaira: And the last is Hippie!  
  
Duo: Now the each of you just stand back. We will go in order by the way the names were pulled. So, Reno is first.  
  
Reno: Great. Lets see, I've pulled out Quatre.  
  
Kaira: Ok, the first match is Reno vs. Quatre!  
  
Duo: Ok, Trowa you're next.  
  
Trowa: I've pulled Wufei.  
  
Kaira: Second match is Trowa vs. Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Be prepared to die!  
  
Hippie: My turn! I've got Duo!  
  
Kaira: So the last is Hippie vs. Duo! And I will face the final surviver of the matches.  
  
Wufei: I plan to beat you this time Maxwells!  
  
[Duo is top charts and Kaira is second best and that is where Hippie got the line 'She's only second best! Duo is the first ofcourse']  
  
Kaira: Alright! And now let the tourniment begin! 


	6. Chappie 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
Kaira: Now calling to the front seats, Reno and Quatre!  
  
Quatre: (sits on the bean bag and picks up a controller )You're going to loose little man.  
  
Reno: (also sits down on a bean bag) I hope I can get the rules of the game...  
  
Duo: Push the start button and prepare to race!  
  
Reno: By the way, what is the name of this game?  
  
Kaira: Grand Turismo 3 for Playstation 2!  
  
Duo: Duh, its only the top racing game for the ps2 other than Need for speed 2.  
  
Reno: Oh, ok. So lets get this thing started.  
  
Quatre: It already has... (is fixing to start on lap 2 and there are 5 laps)  
  
Reno: !!  
  
Trowa: Quatre is whooping your butt man!  
  
Wufei: So are you gonna go or what?  
  
Reno: Whats the go button?  
  
Kaira: It's always X man! Or the up on the joy stick...  
  
Duo: I think we need to start this match over. He doesn't know what to do.  
  
Quatre: Ok, fine...  
  
Trowa: This should be interesting...  
  
Game: beep {3} Beep {2} Beep {1} {Go!}  
  
Duo: And they are off!  
  
Kaira: What track is this?  
  
Wufei: I think it's Trail Mountain. (A/n And yes I do know the names of my fav tracks by memory)  
  
Kaira: Awsome! I love this track!  
  
Trowa: How do you hit that hill just right so that you scrape the top of the bridge with the nose of your car, but land straight in the direction that you want?  
  
Kaira: (rasies a finger and winks) Ah ah ah! My little secret! Besides, it doesn't work out some times....(A/n And yes I do do that. I'm teaching Cassie, my cuz how to master it, lol.)  
  
Wufei: (looks around) Does anyone know where Hippie went?  
  
Duo: Yeah, she went into the kitchen. I don't think she's cooking anything though cuz I don't smell anything.  
  
Kaira: I'll go check on her.  
  
Trowa: Good Idea. She might be getting a sugar rush so that she can try and beat Duo.  
  
Wufei: I hope not cuz I want to beat him down!  
  
[In the Kitchen}  
  
Hippie: (sitting at the table, back turned to the door)  
  
Kaira: (walks in quietly) Hiya Hippie!  
  
Hippie: (Jumps out of her chair) AHHH!! What the heck you do that for?!  
  
Kaira: To get your attention. Whatcha doing in here?  
  
Hippie: Just thinkin.  
  
Kaira: About what?  
  
Hippie: Why Quatre is being so nice ta me.  
  
Kaira: Um, I don't know maybe cuz he has a crush on you?  
  
Hippie: Nah! For real?  
  
Kaira: Haven't you learned by now? Maxwells never tell a lie, so they can't keep secrets.  
  
Hippie: (blushes) I didn't really think he did!  
  
Kaira: I think you two would make the perfect couple!  
  
Hippie: Really?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, and now if you don't mind, I think its Trowa and Wufei's turn to race. I hear a lot of yelling going on.  
  
Hippie: I think it will be a fun race to watch. Those two are quite even on their scores against each other.  
  
Kaira: I bet your cookies that Wufei wins.  
  
Hippie: And I bet your marbles that Trowa wins.  
  
Kaira: My marbles?  
  
Hippie: I can't think of anything worth value to you right this moment!  
  
Kaira: Ok, you can decide later.  
  
Hippie: Come on lets go!  
  
[Back in the Living room]  
  
Reno: Well that went rather, um...  
  
Duo: Man Quatre! Defeated by a newbie!  
  
Wufei: Just admit it, you will never learn the racing style of Kaira's.  
  
Kaira: What? He try the hill again?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, and he lost the race due to that.  
  
Hippie: It's ok. There is still the next time! (beam)  
  
Quatre: Thanks.  
  
Duo: Ok, so that means Reno advances and will challenge the one who wins this round.  
  
Kaira: You guys ready?  
  
Wufei: Ofcourse!  
  
Trowa: Whatever...  
  
Kaira: Hippie, you came up with anything yet?  
  
Hippie: Yep, your hoard of CANDY!  
  
Kaira: What?!? Thats too valueble!  
  
Hippie: What? You don't trust Wufei that much?  
  
Kaira: Fine, you're on!  
  
Duo: Makin bets again are we?  
  
Hippie: Yeah, I bet that Trowa would win and I would get her hoard and if Wufei wins, then she would get my hoard of cookies.  
  
Kaira: You have a hoard of cookies?! And you get bent out of shape because I Take one little box!?  
  
Hippie: Well its MY cookies!  
  
Quatre: Ladies! Plz. lets get started? Hmmm?  
  
Duo: Uh, right......  
  
Game: 'ditto'  
  
Kaira: And they are off!  
  
Heero: What are you guys doing?  
  
Crashing sound is heard double time from the tv as everyone turns to stare at Heero  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Quatre: Heero! Welcome back! You look, umm.....  
  
Duo: Dude! What happened to you?! You look rough!  
  
Kaira: Are you ok?  
  
Hippie: Do you need to sit down?  
  
Wufei: Stupid Peacecraft.  
  
Trowa: Soooo, what happened?  
  
Heero: (growls) It's none of your busisness. I'm fine and I've had a rough day. (walks into his room and closes the door)  
  
Wufei: Ahh! Barton! you're car is in my side!  
  
Trowa: Oops...  
  
Quatre: That was very rude of you Duo. You could have said something nice.  
  
Duo: Well, you know me! Now on with the race!  
  
Kaira: Trowa you cheater!  
  
Hippie: He's not cheating! That just happened by accident!  
  
Kaira: Oh yeah right, take his side....  
  
Wufei: Would you two be queit so that I can concintrate!?  
  
Duo: Hey where did Reno go?  
  
Reno: I'm right here.  
  
Kaira: Why are you being so quiet.  
  
Reno: It's a good show.  
  
Duo: Finally! Some else that enjoys my kinda stuff!  
  
Hippie: (sighs)  
  
Wufei: In your face!  
  
Trowa: NOOO!!  
  
Kaira: Yeah! I told you he'd win! (Runs over and hugs Wufies neck)  
  
Hippie: NOO!!! Not my cookies!  
  
Kaira: Just remember what I originally said. I just said a box of cookies not your hoard. Geez.  
  
Hippie: Oh, well then yay!  
  
Kaira: but since you modified it....  
  
Hippie: (sobs) Noooo..........  
  
Kaira: I'm just playing with ya.  
  
Hippie: Yay!  
  
Kaira: But since you said so....  
  
Hippie: Nooo!  
  
Kaira: LoL, you are sooo easy!  
  
Hippie: I'm going to get you!  
  
Kaira: Well come get me! (sticks tongue out and pulls the underside of her eye down like they do on the anime shows)  
  
Hippie: Ahhhh!  
  
Duo: Wait! Start and finish this race before you go and try to get Kaira, plz!  
  
Wufei: Yeah, we don't want to wait all day!  
  
Reno: Yeah I might be on a winning streak! I wanna race again, it was actually fun.  
  
Wufei: Don't kid yourself.. 


	7. Chappie 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
Quatre: Come on now, lets race!  
  
Duo: Alright, you ready Hippie?  
  
Trowa: Good luck.  
  
Hippie: Thanks cuz I think I'll need it.  
  
Game: 'Ditto'  
  
Kaira: Deep forest? I don't like this track very much...  
  
5min later....  
  
Duo: Whoo-hoo! Beat again by the champ!  
  
Hippie: You luck doesn't work Trowa!  
  
Trowa: I know......  
  
Wufei: Yeah didn't you see that he already lost?  
  
Reno: It's my turn now right?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, you against Wufei.  
  
Quatre: Come Wufei! Get him back for me!  
  
Reno: So many people agaisnt me...  
  
Kaira: Don't worry! I'll root for ya!  
  
Duo: Wanna make a beat?  
  
Kaira: I'm not sure...Wufei seems to be in a really good racing mood. Better watch out Duo. If he wins, then you're next to race him!  
  
Trowa: (whispers) Pick a dirt track! He hates those!  
  
Wufei: I heard that Barton!  
  
Game: 'Ditto' except puase here.  
  
Heero: I'm not going to be left out am I?  
  
Hippie: No ofcourse not! These guys just have to cancle their race and then Kaira will have some body to go up against.  
  
Kaira: (smirks) He he! Yeah come on Heero! I'm the last one.  
  
Heero: You're kidding me?  
  
Trowa: Nope.  
  
Wufei: Come on now Yuy! You can't back out now!  
  
Heero: Who said I was backing out?  
  
Kaira: (pats the chair next to her) Come on then! Lets race!  
  
Game: 'Ditto'  
  
3min. later...  
  
Hippie: Its ok man. You can join us in the losers circle...  
  
Heero: Man! I can never get how you hit that hill like that! You throw me off everytime!  
  
Kaira: (gleams) Hehe he he he  
  
Duo: Ok now It's Reno's and Wufei's turn!  
  
Trowa: I wonder who is going to win?  
  
Wufei: Me, cuz he just won by Quatre being stupid.  
  
Quatre: I was not stupid! I just made a wrong decision!  
  
Reno: Can we start?  
  
Wufei: Don't wanna prolong your defeat huh?  
  
Kaira: Come on now, just pick a track already!  
  
Game: 'ditto'  
  
6min. later...  
  
Duo: You guys spun too much!  
  
Hippie: That just killed your lap times!  
  
Reno: Thats what I get for wanting to win.....  
  
Wufei: In your face! I win!  
  
Trowa: Its ok man. You'll get used to it.  
  
Quatre: Now it Kaira vs Duo.  
  
Wufei: This should be interesting.  
  
Heero: The twins versing each other? This is going to be a short violent race.  
  
Kaira: Smokey Mountian! My fav. track! With a Subaru too!  
  
Duo: Challenge me in the dirt race huh?  
  
Kaira: Yep. I want a challenge for a change.  
  
Heero: Hey! Thats not very nice to us.  
  
Wufei: Yeah cuz if you win you'll be up against me!  
  
Kaira: You're point?  
  
Trowa: Ouch...  
  
Quatre: She just put ya'll in the dirt.  
  
Hippie: Yeah and she's fixing to race a dirt track. She gonna run ya'll over!  
  
Reno: I'm glad I'm new...  
  
Duo: Ready Kaira?  
  
Kaira: You bet!  
  
8mins later!  
  
Wufei: I am so glad that I don't ride with you guys when you drive....  
  
Quatre: They don't race each other, they battle the whole race.  
  
Trowa: And who is the winner?  
  
Heero: I don't know, They came across the finish line at almost the same time.  
  
Game: on screen: Player 1wins  
  
Kaira: Man....I won!  
  
Duo: Huh? But I could have sworn that I got to the line before you did!  
  
Hippie: It's ok Duo, you can come join us in the losers lounge.  
  
Trowa: Yeah now you know how it is to be defeated.  
  
Reno: That was a very harsh race.  
  
Heero: They always race like that. I'm just glad they don't do it on the roads!  
  
Wufei: Ready to lose Kaira?  
  
Kaira: I think you are misstaken Wufei.  
  
Wufei: What do you mean?  
  
Kaira: I believe that it's you who is going to lose!  
  
Quatre: You guys really do get into the raceing mood on the last race don't you?  
  
Duo: I believe everyone does because this is the race that decides it all.  
  
Trowa: Well are you going to pick a track or what Wufei?  
  
Hippie: I believe he is tring to find a track that Kaira doesn't like and use it as an advantage.  
  
Heero: Man you are soo low.  
  
Reno: Does it always take this long to choose a track to race?  
  
Quatre: When it's against the Maxwells, yes it does.  
  
Wufei: There! I bet I'll win Maxwell. Then I'll be the best!  
  
Trowa: I doubt it. You'll just bet he first one who beat them.  
  
Kaira: Lets race!  
  
Game: 'ditto'  
  
4min later  
  
Kaira: I thought you said that I was going lose Wufei?  
  
Wufei: I feel so ashamed.  
  
Hippie: (Pats Wufei on the back) Its ok, you almost got her!  
  
Heero: Yeah you were only 7 seconds behind her. Thats like only a fourth of a mile.  
  
Trowa: So the Maxwells are still undefeated.  
  
Quatre: Well that was fun. Now what?  
  
Duo: Whats for dinner? 


	8. Chappie 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story...  
  
(Sometime around dinner time...)  
  
Duo: I'm starving! What are you doing Quatre? Preparing for the turtle race?  
  
Hippie: Well sorry that its taking us sooo long to prepare you something to eat! You don't want to eat it raw do you?  
  
Duo: If I had to, I might.  
  
Kaira: Hey guys, I'm going out for a walk.   
  
Quatre: Don't stay out too long, you know dinner's almost ready.  
  
Wufei: Yeah don't want your brother to eat it all.  
  
Reno: He will really eat it all?  
  
Heero: What are you still doing here?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, don't you have a family or something?  
  
Reno: Well, uh ya see...  
  
Hippie: Come on, go easy on the poor man!  
  
Quatre: It's alright if he stays, its not like this place doesn't have any rooms.  
  
Duo: You can say that again. Are you almost done with dinner?  
  
Hippie: Duo, don't make me tie you down again!  
  
Wufei: I guess you can stay the night, I don't think it will hurt.  
  
Trowa: You'll just have to keep your ears open and stay alert for attacks.  
  
Reno: From Oz?  
  
Heero: No from Duo and Kaira.  
  
Reno: Oh...  
  
Kaira: Aww come on now! Don't be soo mean!  
  
Trowa: I thought you had left already.  
  
Kaira: Oh yeah, well bye then!  
  
Quatre: Don't forget it'will be done in about 15 min!  
  
Kaira: Ok! leaves  
  
Duo: I don't think she'll be late.  
  
Hippie: I don't think so either. She's a Maxwell afterall. They are food detectors.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, I just hope that they don't find Yuy's stash.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, cuz our stuff is in there too!  
  
Heero: How did you guys find it? I haven't showed you yet!  
  
Duo: Well, well! Looks like I'm rubbing off on people around here.  
  
Reno: I don't think thats a good thing.  
  
Quatre: Believe me, its not.  
  
Hippie: Now all of us have to watch our backs around here cuz now everyone is going to be stealing from the other person!  
  
Duo: Hey! There can't be others here like me and Kaira! We are the only ones allowed!  
  
Wufei: Speaking of which, Trowa, our fellow time keeper, how long has it been?  
  
Trowa: About 10 min.  
  
Duo: You have 5min. left Quatre! Better get on the ball!  
  
Quatre: Stop rushing!  
  
Hippie: Yeah! It gets us messed up and then it takes longer!  
  
Wufei: Longer!? Maxwell shut your mouth!  
  
Heero: I don't think it will do any good.  
  
Trowa: Yeah he can't keep his mouth shut for more than 5 min.  
  
Wufei: 5 min? Shouldn't Kaira be home by now? Hasn't it been about 15min?  
  
Hippie: Well really, dinner isn't ready yet, so I wouldn't look for her just yet.  
  
Duo: Not ready yet?! I'm starving!  
  
Reno: Well maybe if you had kept your mouth shut....  
  
Wufei: Wow the new kid is standing up to Maxwell!  
  
Trowa: Already? I would have thought it would at least next week!  
  
Heero: Pay up man.  
  
Trowa: Aw man! I should have known that nobody could stand Duo for a week...  
  
Heero: Thanks, this will be enough for gas in my car.  
  
Wufei: So you can drive Peacecraft around?  
  
Quatre: Uh hmm! If I can have your attention!  
  
Duo: I wouldn't mess with Heero when he's hungry, Wufei.  
  
Heero: Yeah, things could be getting a little messy, and not just from food.  
  
Trowa: Say your sorry Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Um, well, I didn't really mean it to get you mad you know. I was just joking!  
  
Quatre: Um ah, guys?  
  
Heero: (Growls)  
  
Wufei: (gulp) I'm...a...sorry?  
  
Hippie: People!  
  
Heero: Now was that so hard?  
  
Wufei: mummble mummble.....  
  
Duo: Good, now that that is over with, can we..  
  
Hippie: HELLOOO!!  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Reno: What are you yelling about?  
  
Hippie: Argh!! Dinner is ready and its probably cold by now!  
  
Duo: WhAt!? Why didn't you say something?  
  
Wufei: This is injustice! We have to eat cold food!  
  
Reno: This is turning out to be the worst day of my life...  
  
Trowa: Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go eat?  
  
Quatre: I really tried to tell you, honest...  
  
Heero: Shouldn't Kaira be bouncing through the door right now?  
  
Duo: Yeah, she's never late for dinner.  
  
Hippie: You guys are soo slow! She's already in here eating!  
  
Wufei: WHAT! Hey! Thats not fair!  
  
Trowa: We are all gonna starve tonight.  
  
Duo: You better of saved some for me Kaira!  
  
Quatre: Well, that sure did make them run into the kitchen.  
  
Hippie: Yeah but I do wonder what has happened to Kaira.  
  
(Somewhere in a warehouse)  
  
Kaira: Don't you people ever give up?  
  
Soilder#1: No. We keep going until we have what we want.  
  
Kaira: And what if I tell you a lie? How will you know?  
  
Soilder#2: Well, we have our sources.  
  
Kaira: You guys sure do know what you are talking about. So, are ya gonna let me go now?  
  
Soilder#1: What do you think we are, idiots?  
  
Kaira: Well yeah...  
  
Soilder#2: Oh..  
  
(Enter Zechs)  
  
Zechs: Is she still not talking?  
  
Soilder#1: She's talking, but not about what we want to hear.  
  
Zechs: I see, you guys are dismissed, permatley. And on the way out, tell the person outside to come in.  
  
Soilder#2: So does that mean we are on vacation with pay?  
  
Kaira: See, I told ya you were idiots.  
  
Zechs: Just get out!  
  
Soilders: Right! Uh, sorry sir!  
  
Zechs: Good, now that they are gone, could you answer some questions for me?  
  
Kaira: It all depends on what you ask.  
  
Zechz: Well then. Question one, Where are the others located?  
  
Kaira: Outside of town next to the store with the big tree on it.  
  
Zechs: Is that true or are you just pulling my leg?  
  
Kaira: I'm hungry and I want to leave so yeah ofcourse, and its not me thats pulling your leg, its a kid.  
  
Zechs: Huh? (looks down) Oh, where did you come from?  
  
Kid: I want five bucks!  
  
Zechs: For what?  
  
Kid: Give me five bucks and I'll leave you alone Mister!  
  
Zechs: Here, I'll give you my autograph instead. It's probably worth more anyway.(signs a piece of paper)  
  
Kid: I don't want your name! I want five bucks!  
  
Zechs: Just go away! Guards! Take this kid way!  
  
Kid: But I want my five bucks! Nooo! Put me down! Ahhh! I'm telling my mommy!  
  
Zechs: (sigh) Now, was that an accurate....oh where'd ya go?  
  
Guard: Here sir, I found her trying to escape.  
  
Kaira: What do you have a guard on every corner?  
  
Zechs: Yes, after your last escape, I learned it was better that way and it works quite well don't you think?  
  
Kaira: Yeah whatever..  
  
Zechs: Guard! Where is that person at?  
  
Guard: Uh, right here sir! Here he comes.  
  
Zechs: Good, I want you Kaira to meet a friend of mine. His name is-  
  
Kaira: (Yawn) I don't care and I don't want to meet him. I just wanna go home.  
  
Zechs: Yes, I see that. Well he's here anyway, so you better answer to him. Guard, I thought that you said he was coming?  
  
Guard: Well he went down that hall and..  
  
Zechs: What? Well it looks like I'm going to have to go get him. You stay here and watch this prisoner.  
  
Guard: What prisoner?  
  
Zechs: The girl......that was in there. Don't worry, the other guards will get her.  
  
Guard: Yes, but you told her that there was a guard at every corner, so don't you think she'll get around them now?  
  
Zechs: Um,...good point. Another lesson learned. But I know where their hide-out is now, so we can go raid them later. As soon as I find my guest...  
  
At the safe house  
  
Hippie: I'm worried guys. She hasn't been here to eat dinner, and she never misses it!  
  
Wufei: I bet she got caught by Zechs again. Why is she always getting captured?  
  
Trowa: I don't know, maybe Zechs likes her or something.  
  
Heero: That could be used as an advantge over Zechs.  
  
Duo: You're not thinking about using her as bait are you?  
  
Quatre: I don't think we should be talking about this.  
  
Reno: Is it really that bad to miss dinner?  
  
Wufei: You're still here?  
  
Trowa: I bet your family is worried about you too.  
  
Reno: Well, ya see...I..  
  
Kaira walks through the door  
  
Kaira: Hi guys!  
  
Hippie: (runs and hugs Kaira) I thought you were dead!  
  
Kaira: Uh, dead? Aren't you alittle over exaggerating?  
  
Wufei: Its about time you got here. Where have you been?  
  
Trowa: Did you get caught by Oz again?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, how'd ya guess?  
  
Heero: You didn't tell him anything did you?  
  
Quatre: Heero! Kaira wouldn't betray us!  
  
Wufei: Unless she is working under cover with Zechs and thats why she is getting caught all the time.  
  
Hippie: (lets go of Kaira) Is that true?  
  
Trowa: Nah, Wufei is just a sore loser.  
  
Kaira: Ofcourse that isn't true! But I did tell him something.  
  
Duo: What? How could you do something like that?  
  
Wufei: See what did I tell you?  
  
Heero: So what did you tell them?  
  
Kaira: I told Zechs that this safe-house was located outside of town next to a store with a tree on it.  
  
Wufei: What! Thats where I parked my car!  
  
Duo: Oooooh, she got you dude.  
  
Trowa: I guess that is what you get for not trusting her.  
  
Hippie: You go girl!  
  
Wufei: Wait, thats right! Some new people moved into that house so I had to move it here. Whew!  
  
Duo: Ohwell, you still got proved wrong, again.  
  
Heero: As long as it was nothing important.  
  
Quatre: I do feel sorry for those people though.  
  
Hippie: Yeah, their house is going to be raided by a bunch of Oz soilders!  
  
Kaira: And then they might sue Zechs. Now that would be cool and fun to watch.  
  
(At the house on the outside of town next to the store with a tree on it)  
  
Man: That was a good meal dear! Thanks!  
  
Woman: No problem!  
  
Kid: I still didn't get my five bucks, just a dumb name...  
  
Boom boom boom  
  
Woman: Whats that noise?  
  
Kid: Hey its that guy that kicked me out of the warehouse!  
  
Man: Zechs?! But what does he want here?  
  
(outside)  
  
Zechs: Go! Burn down the house!  
  
Soilder#3: But sir, this is a residence. The G-Pilots are nowhere to be seen.  
  
Zechs: What...?  
  
They watch the house burn down  
  
Zechs: This is not going to be good on my record... 


	9. Chappie 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
The next day  
  
Wufei: (holds up Reno by the shoulders) Where in the heck do you live? I want to know why the heck you are still here!  
  
Reno: Well, um, uh...  
  
Hippie: (walks in the living room with Kaira) Wufei! You put him down! Stop scaring the poor kid!  
  
Kaira: You know he's never going to tell you anything if you keep pushing him to talk.  
  
Wufei: Stupid baka...(puts Reno down)  
  
Hippie: There now, was it really that hard?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, do you want a cookie?  
  
Wufei: You better run.  
  
Hippie: Is that a threat?  
  
Kaira: I think it is.  
  
Reno: And I think you better run.  
  
Kaira: What are you still doing here?  
  
Hippie: Yeah I thought that you would be gone by now.  
  
Wufei: I'm giving you 5 seconds before I take action.  
  
Kaira: Do you think we should run?  
  
Hippie: I dunno. Maybe we should?  
  
Wufei: 3.....  
  
Reno: He has given you fair warning..  
  
Wufei: 2.....  
  
Kaira: Lets just see what he does.  
  
Wufei: 1..! Arrrr---smack  
  
Duo: Good morning!  
  
Hippie & Kaira: (bust out laughing)  
  
Duo: Whats so funny?  
  
Reno: You just slammed Wufei in the wall with the door.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Whoops! Gotta jet! (runs into the kitchen)  
  
Wufei: Come back here! (Follows Duo)  
  
Hippie: Wait! He he he! Quatre's in there making breakfast!  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Quatre: Hum...I need this and this...Oh and I can't forget... (Duo comes running in the door and bumps into Quatre) Duo!  
  
Duo: Sorry man! I'm going to be murdered if I don't keep running! (grabs a roll and runs into the next room)  
  
Quatre: Hey! Thats for later!  
  
Wufei: (Bursts in and almosts runs Quatre over) Maxwell! Get back here!! (Runs into the next room)  
  
Quatre: Already this early in the morning?  
  
Hippie: (Walks in) Are you ok Quatre? Wufei is on a killing spree!  
  
Quatre: No kidding?  
  
Phone rings  
  
Kaira: I got it! (picks it up) Hello?  
  
Person: Um yes, could you tell me if you have a kid staying with you?  
  
Kaira: Um, yeah. why you ask?  
  
Person: Is it a male with brown hair and attended a recently bombed school?  
  
Kaira: Heh, thats him alright. What do ya want with him?  
  
Person: I want him back. He has stolen something of mine you see and I would like it back.  
  
Kaira: Are you his father?  
  
Person: Not quite.  
  
Reno: Who are you talking to Kaira?  
  
Kaira: (Puts her hand of the mouth piece) Some guy looking for you. He says that you have something of his?  
  
Reno: (pushes the button that hangs up the phone)   
  
Kaira: Why'd you do that for!?  
  
Reno: I'm sorry! My hand musta slipped.  
  
Kaira: You know there is something going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is. (puts the phone on the base and goes to her room)  
  
Hippie: Reno, wheres Kaira?  
  
Reno: I think she went to her room.  
  
Hippie: Thats weird. I'll go check on her.  
  
Reno: No wait. I think Duo needs more help then she does.  
  
Hippie: Huh? Well ok then. (Goes back into the Kitchen)  
  
Elsewhere in the house  
  
Duo: Come on Wufei! You gotta catch me to kill me--Whoa!  
  
Heero: Grr. Watch where you're running.  
  
Duo: Sorry man! bye!  
  
Heero: heh.  
  
Wufei: I'm closing in Maxwell!  
  
Heero: (Shakes head) It can never be peaceful in the mornings.  
  
down the hall  
  
Duo: Trowa! Father Time! What is the time I must know!  
  
Trowa: It's almost nine.  
  
Duo: (stops) Almost nine? Have you lost your ability?  
  
Wufei: (slams into Duo) Maxwell...  
  
Duo: Wufei! Trowa has lost his ability to tell time!  
  
Trowa: I think you need help. (walks toward the kitchen)  
  
Wufei: Now I have you Maxwell! (Knocks Duo out with a punch to the stomach, then joins Trowa in the kitchen)  
  
In Kaira's room  
  
Kaira: (playing a game on the comp and thinking to herself) I wonder what Reno is up to. He seems like a nice guy and all but he's hiding something from us all. I need to talk to Heero. He might know whats up. (Gets up and starts walking toward Heero's room)  
  
Duo: (groans) Owwwww....Wufei can really hit hard..(sits up and holds his stomach)  
  
Kaira: Duo are you ok?  
  
Duo: Yeah, I think I'll live, just never get on Wufei's nerves, hehe.  
  
Hippie: (Walks up) Hey guys, whoa Duo! Wufei gave you a good one!  
  
Duo: Ah, shut your mouth.  
  
Kaira: Help me help Duo to his room Hippie.  
  
Hippie: K.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
Quatre: You shouldn't have done that, Wufei. I think you over reacted.  
  
Trowa: I know, you shouldn't be standing in front of doors when we have those two living with us.  
  
Heero: Well if anything, it should of knocked some sense into that thick head of his.  
  
Reno: Hi guys!  
  
Wufei: What are you still doing here?  
  
Reno: Well, I haven't really found an answer to that yet.  
  
Quatre: Where are you parents?  
  
Heero: Yeah don't you have a home to go to or something?  
  
Kaira: Thats what I want to know.  
  
Trowa: Hey! Don't just pop behind me like that!  
  
Kaira: Heh, Sorry! Didn't know that you were easliy freaked out.  
  
Hippie: Nice job, now they have a advantage over you Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Great....  
  
Quatre: Hows Duo?  
  
Hippie: He's out for the moment, but I think he will live.  
  
Kaira: Geez Wufei, you could have went easy on him. After all it was me and Hippie that started it.  
  
Wufei: What? Now everyone is against me?  
  
Heero: Hey where'd Reno go?  
  
Kaira: I don't know, but I do have a weird feeling about that kid.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean? He seems nice to me.  
  
Hippie: Yes, please explain for us Kaira.  
  
Wufei: I still think that she works for Zechs...  
  
Trowa: Get over that all ready Wufei!  
  
Heero: I do wonder what has happened to him though, burning down those peoples' house.  
  
At headquaters  
  
Zechs: But sir! I thought that it was the hide out of those fools!  
  
Treize: No excuses! you have set a bad example for us and now you will be put under full watch. You are dismissed from all of your duties until further notice. Am I understood?  
  
Zechs: Yes sir.  
  
Treize: Good, now your next few pay checks will serve as your payment to the fine that has been put on us. Guards, you may take him to his room.  
  
Guards: Yes sir!  
  
Zechs: Lousy pilots..... 


	10. Chappie 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...  
  
(Around midnight)  
  
Person one: Got the stuff?  
  
Person 2: Yep sure do.  
  
Person 1: Good then lets get this over with.  
  
Person 2: This is going to be good.  
  
They go into Trowa's room. They tied him down to his bed and put one of his hands in a glass of water.  
  
Person 1: Do you really think this is going to work?  
  
Person 2: I hope so. From what I've heard of it should.  
  
Person 1: Oook.  
  
Next they go into Quatre's room. He is asleep holding a stuffie.   
  
Person 2: He sleeps with a stuffie?  
  
Person 1: We learn something new everyday.....  
  
They take the animal and in it's place put a balloon full of rotten mess they found in the back of the fridge. Then they put whip cream on his face and jelly between his toes.  
  
Next it's Hippie's room. They stole all of her bra's and put them in the freezer.  
  
Person 2: She is going to be so mad at us.  
  
Person 1: Well, we told them to watch out...  
  
Person 2: True.  
  
They then put worms in her other clothes and mixed cheese in with her hair.  
  
The next victim was Wufei. They spread glue on his arms and legs and dumped feathers all over him. Then they died his hair bright red and painted his fingernails bright pink. They also changed his clothes with Hippies, with the worms too ofcourse.  
  
Person 1: I think he looks better this way.  
  
Person 2: I'm surprized he didn't feel the glue.  
  
Person 1: Yeah that is kind of odd. Ohwell lets go get Heero.  
  
Person 2: I think he's still awake. Surfing on the computer and all.  
  
Person 1: Well then, we can always hack onto his computer.  
  
Person 2: That sounds like fun.  
  
Person 1: Lets go.  
  
They arrived at Heero's door to be shocked. Heero was actually not awake.  
  
Person 2: This is even better. Now we can mess up his computer.  
  
Person 1: You can take care of that. I'll get the other things done.  
  
Person 2: Okie dokie! Hey wait, what about that kid?  
  
Person 1: I haven't seen much of him lately. You think he's finally went home?  
  
Person 2: I doubt it.  
  
Person 1: Ohwell. Lets get this done and go to bed.  
  
Person 2: Ok.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Everybody woke up to the loud yells and cries from coming from Trowa's room.  
  
Hippie: Whats going on?  
  
Kaira: I don't have a clue.  
  
Duo: Can't a guy get any sleep?!?  
  
Ouatre: Whats with all the nosie?  
  
Hippie: O.O  
  
Quatre: What? Um, why do you have cheese in your hair?  
  
Hippie: What do you have on your face?!  
  
Duo: And what is that sour smell?  
  
Kaira: Man, couldn't you leave the room?  
  
Quatre: What are you guys talking about? (Rubs his face) What is this? And what is between my toes?  
  
Wufei: (from his room) WHAT IN HADES IS THIS!?!?  
  
Duo: I'm not going to go check it out.  
  
Kaira: I think we need to check on Trowa.  
  
Hippie: (opens door)   
  
Hippie & Quatre: O.O'  
  
Trowa: Can you please untie me? I need to take a shower....  
  
Duo: I thought that you were house broken Trowa!  
  
Kaira: I guess not...  
  
Trowa: What do you have on your face Quatre? And in your hair Hippie?  
  
Hippie: I think it's cheese...  
  
Quatre: I haven't figured it out...  
  
Wufei: (comes stomping in the room) You did this?!  
  
Hippie, Quatre, and Trowa: O.O"  
  
Wufei: What are you staring at?  
  
Duo: You didn't crow this morning.  
  
Kaira: I think Trowa took your job.  
  
Wufei: What is that smell???  
  
Hippie: We haven't quite figured that out yet.  
  
Quatre: (unties trowa) Should we check on Heero?  
  
Trowa: 'to Quatre'Thanks. I'm not going in there.  
  
Wufei: My hair....  
  
Hippie: From all of this, I'm guessing there is more in my room than I thought. All I have is cheese in my hair.  
  
Duo: Well both of you need to go take a shower.  
  
Wufei: You two better not be behind this....  
  
Quatre: Come to think of it, how come nothing has happened to you guys?  
  
Kaira: I don't know what you are talking about!  
  
Hippie: Come on, lets go check on Heero.  
  
Duo: Fine...  
  
All arrive at Heero's door.   
  
Trowa: So who's gonna open it?  
  
Quatre: Not me.  
  
Kaira: I think Hippie should since she suggested it.  
  
Wufei: Sounds fine by me.  
  
Hippie: ok ok! (opens door)  
  
They all look inside and try to hold in their laughter  
  
Heero: If you say one word, I'm going to kill you all.  
  
Duo: Aw but Hee-chan!  
  
Heero is hanging from the ceiling by his hands. He is dressed in a pink frilly dress and has the whole gurly look to him, make-up and all. Even his hair is done up and some sort of way.   
  
Kaira: Whoa, it's the new barbie!  
  
Hippie: Hey, you even shaved you legs!  
  
Wufei: I don't feel as bad now.  
  
Heero: When I get free, you guys are going to hurt.  
  
Trowa: That's if you get free.  
  
Quatre: Hopefully not anytime soon.  
  
Heero: (growls)  
  
Kaira: Now thats not the way a lady acts.  
  
Duo: Yeah, you have to be proper.  
  
Wufei: I'm starting to figure out who's scam this is.  
  
Quatre: Well, inches backwards I have first dibs on the bathroom! (starts running full blast only to run slam into the bathroom door.)  
  
Trowa: (from inside) Too slow!  
  
Wufei: This is injustice!!!  
  
Everyone hears Trowa scream, agian.  
  
Kaira: now what's he crying about?  
  
Hippie: (knocks on the door) Are you ok in there?  
  
Torwa: What the heck is this?!? Miricle grow??  
  
Everyone: (Confused)  
  
Quatre: Um what are you talking about?  
  
Trowa: This! (sticks his hed out of the door)  
  
Wufei: Nice hair....  
  
Kaira: Hey! The position of long pretty hair has already been filled!  
  
Duo: Yeah, so you'll just have to shave it off.  
  
Heero: I'll get the razor.  
  
Everyone: Whoa!   
  
Hippie: Where did you come from?  
  
Heero: I got free, he he.  
  
Kaira: I don't like the look you have on your face.  
  
Quatre: Yeah it's kind of scaring me.  
  
Trowa: I'm going to finish in here. (closes the door and locks it)  
  
Duo: I think we better run.  
  
Wufei: That glare can't mean good news.  
  
Heero: Here I come, ready or not...  
  
Hippie: It's evil barbie!  
  
Kaira: Hippie, I don't think you're helping!  
  
Reno: (slams open his door, which in turn slams Heero into the wall.) What is going on out here!? And what is with that smell?  
  
Quatre: We have time! Lets go while we have the chance!  
  
All run outside right into a trap.  
  
Zechs: Mwa hahahahahahaha!! I have you now you...you....Um what is going on here?  
  
Wufei: Great, this is all we need.  
  
Duo: Nooooo!!! Now we have to deal with this crazy guy!  
  
Zechs: I beg your pardon?!  
  
Kaira: Can we go back inside now?  
  
Quatre: Heero is going to kill us.  
  
Hippie: Yeah cuz him and Trowa will have to come and get us.  
  
Reno: Why did I have to open my mouth?  
  
Wufei: Why are you still here?  
  
Reno: I still haven't found that answer.  
  
Zechs: Enough chit chat! I'm here to redeem myself! Now that I have you all, I will be given back my power!  
  
Duo: Yeah and on the way there, can you drop this kid off at his house?  
  
Hippie: I think he's lost.  
  
Kaira: I think he works for Trieze.  
  
Quatre: Is that what you were tring to tell us before?  
  
Kaira: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Wufei: Even more good news.  
  
Duo: We are so dead either way we go.  
  
Back in the house  
  
Trowa: Hmmmm. You don't look soo bad....  
  
Heero: Just shut-up or I'll blow your freakin' head off....  
  
Trowa: ok.. 


	11. Chappie 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story...  
  
(In the little box)  
  
Duo: (Yawn) What is taking us soo long to get there?  
  
Quatre: I don't know..It is kind of weird though isn't it?  
  
Reno: Ha ha ha!!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Reno: He thinks he can get me! He is so wrong!  
  
Kaira: What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Duo: Somebody shut him up, I'm too hungry to do anything.  
  
Wufei: If you would have left a long time ago then you wouldn't be in this problem would you?  
  
Reno: {Continues to mummble and laugh to himself}  
  
Hippie: I think something has gone wrong in his head.  
  
Kaira: I think it did a long time ago.  
  
Duo: I still think that we should of got him too.  
  
Wufei: What did you say?  
  
Kaira: Duo you idoit!  
  
Duo: I'm sorry! I can't help it...I'm soooo Hungry!!  
  
Quatre: So you guys are the ones responseble for this?!?  
  
Wufei: Maxwells!!   
  
Kaira: Great! Now whats you plan Duo? As you can see, we can't run anywhere...  
  
Duo: Yeah yeah yeah...This little box is getting kinda boring...  
  
Reno: HEY!  
  
Everyone: Now What??  
  
Reno: Keep it down! I'm trying to make up a cool catch phrase!  
  
Wufei: Why I ought to!  
  
Quatre: Now Wufei, we don't have enough space for you to be fighting!  
  
Hippie: But it does seem to be enough room to yelled across it..  
  
Kaira: What?  
  
Quatre: We have to get out of here, before everyone goes crazy.  
  
Kaira: Think Trowa will come get us?  
  
Duo: Man, move your feathers! They're tickling my nose!  
  
Wufei: Well excuse me!  
  
Kaira: Guys...  
  
Quatre: Plz stop fighting!  
  
Hippie: Guys?  
  
Wufei: Well how about this? Is it any better?  
  
Duo: (choking on feathers) Ack!  
  
Kaira: HELLO!?! GUYS!!??  
  
Wufei: What?!  
  
Hippie: We've got a way out of here...geez....  
  
Duo: (Pushes Wufei out of the way) Where!? I wanna go eat!  
  
Quatre: Is that all you can think about?  
  
Duo: YES!  
  
Reno: I'm going to kick all of your butts if you don't shut up!  
  
Wufei: Why you! (Shoves Feathers down Reno's Throat) Ha! How do you like that? How do you like those feathers?!?  
  
Kaira: Come on stop playing around. (Goes down a hole in the floor)  
  
Hippie: Yeah you bunch of morons. why can't you guys ever listen? (Follows Kaira)  
  
Quatre: Where did that come from?  
  
Duo: I don't know but I'm not going to wait to find out! (Jumps in the hole)  
  
Quatre: Wufei! Come on. Put the kid down and lets get out of here. (Follows the others)  
  
Wufei: (Releases Reno's neck) Hey wait for me! (Follows Quatre)  
  
Reno: Now to get back to my lines...  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Trowa: Heero! I said I was sorry!  
  
Heero: (Has Trowa in a head lock) That doesn't take it back!  
  
Trowa: I take it back I take it back!  
  
Heero: Its too late for that!  
  
(Thud)  
  
Trowa: What was that nosie?  
  
Heero: Who cares?  
  
Trowa: I do!  
  
Heero: Fine..(Releases Trowa's head)  
  
Trowa: Whew..  
  
(Door slams open)  
  
Duo: FOOD!!! (Runs for the Kitchen)  
  
Quatre: Duo! Wait! Don't you be going though those cabinets!  
  
Kaira: Who would of thought that they had such a slow airplane?  
  
Wufei: I don't know but apprently they can't fly it...  
  
(Everyone but Duo and Quatre, watches as the plane crashes into a hill)  
  
Trowa: What was that all about?  
  
Hippie: (sigh) We really have no idea...  
  
Quatre: (In the background) Can you stop now Duo?! You're going to eat everything in the house!  
  
Duo: But I'm hungry!

Heero: You've only been gone 5 mintues...  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You better not eat everything or you're going to be on a Diet!  
  
Trowa: (narrows eyes) Wow, Wufei, that was a really good threat...  
  
Heero: What are you going to do next? Throw carrots at him?  
  
Kaira: (Laughs) Duo would just eat them.  
  
Wufei: Well, it would save us a giant grocery bill.  
  
Heero: Not when he got off.  
  
Hippie: He would go nuts and eat the food out of our mouths!  
  
Wufei: If he did I would nail him.  
  
Kaira: Oh wow, again with the violence..  
  
Trowa: Yeah, why is it that you resort to fighting when you get mad?  
  
Heero: Its because he knows he would lose at an aurgument.  
  
Wufei: I don't have to stand here and take this from you people!  
  
Kaira: Oh, I see what you mean now.  
  
Trowa: He's already starting to surrender.  
  
Wufei: I am not!  
  
Hippie: You are so!  
  
Wufei: Fine! I'll show you people! (Jumps Heero)  
  
Trowa: Hey now cut it out!  
  
Kaira: Yeah you could break something.  
  
Wufei: You guys wanna piece too? (Drags Trowa and Kaira into the fight)  
  
Quatre: (comes back into the living room with Duo behind him) Whats going on in here! Hey stop this now! I have valuble vases in here!  
  
Duo: (Shoves a sucker in his mouth) whatsss goin' on?  
  
Hippie: Just another family get together...  
  
Quatre: Duo, split them up!  
  
Duo: Whoa! Nah uh! Not me!  
  
Hippie: And why not?  
  
Duo: I'm not getting hit by Wufei again. He has a hard punch.  
  
Quatre: Fine, I guess I'll just have to settle this.(Goes back into the kitchen)  
  
Duo: Aw, come on Wufei! You're gonna let Heero push you around like that?  
  
Wufei: Stay out of this Maxwell! Hey! Watch where you put you foot!  
  
Trowa: Well it should be planted up your butt!  
  
Kaira: That would explain a lot of Wufei's mood.  
  
Heero: Get off of me!  
  
Quatre: (Returns with a huge bucket of cold water)  
  
Duo: Aw come on Quatre! Just when its getting to the good part!  
  
Hippie: Yeah its fun watching them beat each other up.  
  
Quatre: I can't have them messing up this place! I spend a lot of money building it!  
  
Duo & Hippie: Fine...  
  
Quatre: (Dumps the water on the 'kids') There.  
  
Kaira: Ah! Thats cold!  
  
Trowa: Now thats a wake-up call.  
  
Wufei: You just better keep everything to yourself, Trowa.  
  
Trowa: And what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Heero: Just all of you get off of me!  
  
Duo: Um, I think it getting even better now, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean?  
  
Hippie: Well, now they are wet and angry at you.  
  
Quatre: I see your point. Here hold this bucket.  
  
Duo: Ok. (Takes the bucket) Wait a mintue!  
  
Quatre: Nice seeing you Duo! (Runs to his room)  
  
Duo: Hey wait! Man, I'm so going to kill him later.  
  
Hippie: Duo, you are so dense that its not even funny.  
  
Kaira: Who dumped that water anyway?  
  
Trowa: I'd say it was Duo.  
  
Heero: (Shoves Wufei) What makes you so sure?  
  
Wufei: Because he's the one with the bucket!  
  
Duo: Uh oh...  
  
Hippie: Better get your running shoes, Duo  
  
Kaira: Yeah, but I don't think it was him.  
  
Trowa: And why not?  
  
Wufei: All evidence leads to Duo.  
  
Hereo: But Duo would've let us keep fighting.  
  
Kaira: Excactly!  
  
Duo: Thank you God!   
  
Wufei: Where is that little Arabian loser anyway?  
  
Hippie: Arabian loser?  
  
Trowa: Which way did he go Duo?  
  
Duo: He went that way. (Points at the stairs)  
  
Heero: Then lets go.  
  
Kaira: Yeah! Now this is the REAL fun!  
  
Trowa: You know we are still going to return the favor for what you two did.  
  
Duo and Kaira: Heh heh....  
  
Hippie: You guys aren't going to do anything too bad are you?  
  
Wufei: Maybe throw him in the washer and then dry him off in the spin cycle.  
  
Trowa: That sounds fun to watch.  
  
Heero: (grabs some rope) We might need this.  
  
(All 3 guys went up the stairs)  
  
Hippie: Poor Quatre.  
  
Duo: Yeah he'll never see it coming.  
  
Kaira: (Looks at Duo) Hey! Is that MY Sucker?!?  
  
Duo: Um, Maybe?  
  
Kaira: DUO!  
  
Hippie: And here we go again....


	12. Chappie 12

Whoa...I know what you're thinking..She's still alive AND she updated this story? Well, I can't let it just sit there..it kinda makes ya laugh. So here it is! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story! Although it would be nice...

Its the next morning and it was a rough night. The G-boys plus the 2 girls were up fighting, so now everyone is asleep.

Zechs: Now is the time! We must attack them while they are sleeping!

Soilder #1: Um sir?

Zechs: What is it now!

Soilder #1: Isn't that cheating?

Zechs: Not for me it isn't! Now get on with your duty!

Soilder #1: Yes sir!

Zechs: Never have I been placed with such idoits! How can they call themselves soilders!

Soilder #2: Sir! We have the cannon in place!

Soilder #3: Ready to fire!

Zechs: Fire!

Soilder #1: Sir!

There is a breif silence before the sky fills with light and an explosion occurs.

Soilder #2: Target, um...

Zechs: What is it?

Soilder #3: Maybe you should have a look at this?

Zechs: Now what? Put it up on screen!

(His face fills with shock as he sees a hole in the ground in front of the house and a shield becoming transparent once again)

Zechs: Why can't my plans ever go right?

Soilder #1: Sir, we are being paged, should I put it up on screen?

Zechs: Why not? Go ahead.

Duo: Well well well, what do we have here?

Kaira: I would say a VERY fustrated captain that can't destroy his target!

Hippie: Its a good thing I activated this thing before the all-out battle began in the house.

Zechs: You just wait! I'll get you anoying kids! You just wait!

Wufei: We've been waiting but we have seen nothing from you!

Heero: If you had been carefully planing out your plans, you might of been able to catch us off guard.

Trowa: And this is coming from the master planner.

Zechs: Isn't there supposed to be another one of you?

Duo: Well you see...

Kaira: He's a little busy right now...

Hippie: I still think you guys could of went easier on him!

Wufei: We didn't do anything too bad.

Heero: Well, maybe using him as a pinata was a little to much.

Trowa: But hey, he seems to be doing fine now!

Hippie: You call laying in bed all bruised up and junk fine!

Kaira: Pleeeease...Its not that bad Hippie, he's only got one...

Duo: And besides, he stayed up all night last night, thats why he's still in bed.

Zechs: I don't mean to interupt your nice conversation, but I do have some more business to take care of.

Duo: Well in that case, Bu-Bye now! (cancles the call)

Soilder #3: I have Your Excelency on the line sir!

Zechs: Thats just great! Remind me later to order a cake with roses on it for him later.

Soilder #2: And why is that sir, if I may ask?

Zechs: To get him to forgive my actions and take me off probation!

Soilder #1: Oh is that all...?

Zechs: Don't make me shoot you...

(Back in the house)

Trowa: Now with Zechs out of the way, what should we do now?

Kaira: We did make a mess of the house. Maybe we should clean it.

Hippie: I think that would be a good idea, since you guys terrorized him last night.

Duo: I wasn't all of us..

Heero: You better not start blaming us for it.

Kaira: Wufei started it all...he jumped Heero.

Wufei: I did not start it! I wouldn't of tackled him if you guys weren't...umm

Hippie: Weren't what...picking on you?

Trowa: And you wonder why they do it.

Heero: But all of this wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for the twins over there.

-Duo and Kaira stop in their tracks-

Wufei: Thats right! We owe them big time for what they did to us.

Hippie: Shouldn't we clean up before starting anything?

Trowa: Yeah, you guys are still dressed up or down..you're just plain dirty.

Heero: You still want to die?

Duo: Well, we'll be seeing you then!

Kaira: Ta-ta for now!

Person: You're not going anywhere.

-Both turn around and meet eyes with Quatre-

Kaira: Oi, Quatre! Don't scare me like that.

Hippie: Don't let them escape!

Duo: Whoa, gotta run!

Quatre jumps on Duo's back, causing him to fall to the floor. Heero gives Quatre a hand in trying to tie up Duo. Kaira tries to run away, but Duo grabs her foot.

Kaira: Nooo, Duo!

Duo: Don't leave me!

Kaira: I'll come back and save you! Let me go!

Duo: You won't! You'll leave me to die!

Kaira: DUO!

Duo: fine...-sob-

She turns to run, but slams into Wufei. Hippie is quick to block the 'back' way.

Kaira: Oh hi Wufei!

Wufei: And where do you think you are going?

Hippie: Obviously nowhere.

Kaira: I just can't win...-sob sob- I...I surrender..

Hippie: Yey, we win! Now lets knock them out so they can't escape while we go clean ourselves up. -Finishes Tying Up Kaira-

Heero: Good idea.

Trowa: Wow, that went down in 10 mins! I think thats a new record!

Duo: Trowa -sniff- my fellow time keeper..please help me..

Trowa: No.

Duo: I was afraid of that..

Wufei: Trowa, you get to knock them out since you had no part in capturing them.

Trowa: Okay, just let me get a hammer..

Kaira: H-h-hey...its not reeaally that important. I promise we won't escape!

Hippie: Sorry, I can't trust your word.

Kaira: waaahh!

Trowa: I couldn't find a hammer, but I found this iron skillet instead.

Duo: This is gonna hurt!

Kaira: Ya think?

Quatre: Okay, the bathroom is open.

Hippie: There you are! Well, we could just have guards since Trowa and Quatre are clean.

Kaira: Yes yes!

Duo: Please?

Heero: Fine.

Wufei: I still want to hit Duo though.

Kaira: Thats fine! Just don't hurt me!

Duo: HEY!

Kaira: Sorry Bro!

Heero: Hurry up, we don't have all day.

Wufei: Lights out Duo. -Hits Duo in the back of the head with the pan-

Duo: -Falls over-

Kaira: It was nice knowing ya bud!

Hippie: You're supposed to say that before he's ko'ed.

Heero: Okay, I'm going.

Wufei: See you guys later.

Hippie: Call us if you need any help.

Quatre: The trouble maker is knocked out. I don't think we will need help.

Trowa: But we will call if we need it.

-Hippie, Heero, and Wufei head upstairs-

Quatre: Now what?

Trowa: Well, we could torture Kaira.

Kaira: Heh heh heh, that doesn't sound fun..

Quatre: Maybe not for you.

Trowa: Hmm, lets see. What can we do to get back at her...?

(In Duo's Dream)

Duo: I'm the happiest guy in the world! -sitting at a table full of cakes, candy, pies..etc-

Voice: Duuuuuuoooooo...

Duo: Hmm?

Voice: Duuuoooooooo...

Duo: Ah..who is it?

Voice: Come to the kitchen Duuuoooooo..

Duo: Um...ok!

-He walks through the door to the kitchen-

Duo: -gasp!- Oh no! This is a nightmare!

-The kitchen is bare..there is nothing good to eat in the whole room-

Duo: But my table of dreamy treats..-turns to look back at the table-NOOOOO! WHERE DID THEY ALL GO!

Vocie: Payback!

Duo: -turns around- Hee-Heero?

Heero: No more good food for you.

Duo: NOOO!

Wufei: Want a carrot?

Duo: NOO!

Trowa: How about..Broccoli?

Duo: WAAHH! -tries to run- I..I'm tied up! I can't move!

Quatre: Here, try some celery!

Duo: Stay away! No no no!

Hippie: Come on! It won't hurt you...I promise! -Evil Grin-

Duo: Ahh! REVENGE OF THE EVIL VEGIES!

And that is the end of the chapter..yey..I bet you readers are glad. I might update soon, maybe not this story but the other one, or a new one. I dunno yet. Review Plz! I'll love you forever if you do! Thank You!


End file.
